Un día muy especial
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Es un especial para todos los fans de la pareja InuxKag, lo siento pero no me salio nada para este sumary, pésimo, lo se, no olviden dejar Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

-Pero mamá

-Nada de peros, ahora termina la tarjeta que ya falta muy poco

-Mamá tiene razón hermano, es mejor apurarnos, ya verás que así no sientes el tiempo

-Aún así no le encuentro una buena razón para que alguien como yo tenga que hacer algo tan cursi como eso a diferencia tuya Azuka, tú eres mujer pero yo el gran Ian no tengo porque

-Hermano porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, a veces me pregunto si de verás eres de la familia

En un templo ubicado en el centro de Tokio se pueden observar dos casas, la primera con un estilo oriental clásico pero moderno al centro del lugar enfrente de las escaleras que guían hacían un pequeño cubículo en el cual se ofrecen ofrendas y oraciones, en dicho hogar casi no había movimientos puesto que los habitantes se encontraban realizando labores diarias.

La segunda un poco más al fondo y escondida entre unos cuantos árboles pero muy cerca del gran árbol Gonshinboku, a diferencia de la primera es un poco más moderna y con un estilo entre oriental y occidental.

En esa casa en particular, en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja se pueden distinguir las voces de tres personas, la primera de ellas es la voz de un niño con al menos 7 años, la segunda de una mujer más grande que la primera voz de al menos 25 años y por último la dulce voz de una pequeña que al parecer cuenta con la hermosa edad de 7 años.

-Feh! No se que ganó con hacer esto – el pequeño vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra manga corta y debajo de esta una blanca de manga larga con zapatillas blancas, de cabello plateado algo largo agarrado en una pequeña coleta con ojos ambarinos y semblante serio

-Recuerda que te valdrá puntos para los cursos y no te gustaría que papá viera que has bajado en tus calificaciones o sí? – la inocente niña vestía un overol negro y una playerita sin mangas blanca con zapatillas blancas; su cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura estaba recogido en dos coletas y poseía unos hermosos ojos ambarinos. Los niños eran mellizos siendo el varón el más grande por tres minutos

-Cómo me gustaría que dejarán de perder tanto el tiempo y se pusieran a trabajar porque los dos están buscando una excusa para no seguir – la mujer de cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura suelto, vestía una falda de mezclilla paletoneada hasta unos tres dedos arriba de la rodillas con una blusa rosa palo y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras

-¿Nosotros! – dijeron al unísono poniendo cara de cordero degollado pues la joven madre había dicho la verdad

-Si, ustedes, como me gustaría que su padre estuviera aquí para que los pusiera a realizar sus trabajos, con él todo es más simple – bufó molesta la madre

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fue papá? No lo he visto desde que me levante – el chico notó hasta en ese momento la ausencia del protagonista

-Salio a la época antigua a realizar algunos trabajos que le encomendaron – contestó de forma cortante la pequeña ante el despiste de su hermano

-Como me hubiera gustado ir con él, para poder luchar contra los moustros y de paso retar a Taro para ver que tanto ha mejorado, además mis ataques han mejorado ya manejo bien mis garras y colmillos – soltó el chico mientras se paraba en la silla al tiempo que blandía una espada con superioridad o al menos para un niño de su edad

-Tienes razón a mí también me hubiera gustado ir para poder visitar a Sayuki y demostrarle como he mejorado y que sigo siendo la mejor aunque odie las noches de luna nueva – decía mientras tomaba la misma actitud que su contraparte y chocaban las espadas en forma de haberse atacado

La madre miraba con pena ajena aquella imagen mientras pensaba en que sus hijos tenían razón, ya que aunque lo negará ella también tenía deseos de volver para poder platicar con sus amigos, de pronto recordó el motivo por el cual no habían podido viajar y mostró un semblante serio

-Bueno, basta de payasadas y ahora pónganse a trabajar porque no cuentan con mucho tiempo – ambos niños se bajaron de sus respectivas sillas y mascullando maldiciones tomaron asiento para retornar a su tan "feliz" actividad – Oye mamá y tú que le vas a regalar a papá – comento el chico tratando de perder el tiempo y hacer que su madre quedará en una difícil situación, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no le agrado en lo más mínimo

-Le compre un regalo, ahora cállate y vuelve a trabajar – sabía de antemano que su hijo no se quedaría conforme y agregó – no, Ian tú no puedes comprar regalos porque esa tarjeta y ese trabajo también son parte de la escuela además están muy bien elaborados y te aseguro que tu padre aprecia más las cosas hechas manualmente que compradas y si le compre el regalo fue porque no tengo mucho tiempo para realizar algo con mis propias manos y tu padre me comprende ¿Alguna duda? – comentó con arrogancia ante la mirada atónita de su pequeño y de la sigilosa risita de su hija que se burlaba por la forma en que había sido callado su hermano

-Va! Solo espero ser algún día tan fuerte como mi padre y poder luchar contra él para derrotarlo – decía mientras sostenía con firmeza su espada que había sido detenida en el aire por su adorada hermana

-Ten cuidado tonto, casi me sacas un ojo, no creo que puedas vencer a nuestro padre al menos no con esos ataques – se burló la chica pues sabía que dicho comentario haría enojar al mayor

-Pues que yo recuerde soy el único de los dos que ha podido hacerle una herida – en definitiva el chiquillo poseía la misma forma arrogante de pensar de su padre aunque en raras ocasiones podía ser igualito a su madre

-De acuerdo pero no tienes porque recordármelo, pero aún así no eres más fuerte que Keitaro – la furia del niño creció de tal forma que si su hermana no fuese como era se hubiera retractado en ese mismo momento pero conociendo lo terca y orgullosa que podía ser sabía que no lo haría

-Feh! Ya verás que algún día seré tan fuerte que lo derrotaré y con eso mi padre estará orgulloso de mí ¿Verdad mamá? Además tú tampoco le has podido ganar a Irlan – soltó ingenuo y esperando la aprobación de su madre la cual asintió con la cabeza logrando que el joven gritará de júbilo mientras su hermana mascullaba conjuros y maldiciones contra su hermano

-Mamá ¿por qué le mientes? – preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero, no creía justo que él se burlará de ella y su madre no hiciera nada más que apoyarlo

-Déjalo sabes que solo con eso logró que se calle y deje de pelear contigo – su rostro mostró una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de su madre al notar que su bella y linda progenitora siempre estaría de parte de ella – Y como veo que ya terminaron les iré a traer un poco de pastel y jugo – la madre se retiro del lugar dejando a los hermanos callados y con la vista fija en un punto imaginario hasta que la menor decidió hablar

-Contéstame algo – inquirió la niña, el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz – notaste que mamá estaba algo triste, tú crees que papá fue a… – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las palabras del chico

-No lo creo, papá ya ha sufrido demasiado como para echar por la borda todo lo que le ha costado ganar, pero tampoco lo niego él puede ser tan tonto que no se da cuenta de lo que sufre mamá – las palabras tan frías y cortantes del chico solo podían demostrar el enojo que le provocaba aquella situación.

Si bien su padre era amoroso y dedicado también sabían que por esas fechas iba a visitar a alguien en la aldea de la anciana Kaede aún a pesar de que esa persona ya no estuviera viva, hecho que molestaba al pequeño y entristecía a las únicas mujeres de la casa

-Aún no entiendo porque la visita si sabe que con eso hace que mamá se entristezca – no hubiera desear decir esas palabras pero tampoco podía guardarlas, al notar lo que había dicho llevo sus manos a su boca en señal de confusión, pero la suave mirada de su hermano la tranquilizó

-No temas en mostrar o decir lo que sientes y menos si estás conmigo – sabía que a su hermana le costaba demostrar lo que en verdad sentía pero hacía todo lo que podía para que se sintiera confiada y expresará lo que quería – lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero dime ¿es necesario que siempre para estas fechas tenga que ir?

-Si es necesario, porque soy yo la que le pide que vaya – contesto la madre que acababa de entrar al lugar luego de oír la plática de sus hijos, puesto que no había podido alejarse del comedor cuando los oyó platicar – Pero ¿Por qué mamá? No entiendo – definitivamente esa aclaración los había desconcertado y Azuka no se quedaría con la duda

La joven pensó por unos instantes las palabras adecuadas para decirles – porque es gracias a ella que ustedes están vivos – le dolía el recordar que por unos instantes los hubiera perdido y que no estarían con ella en esos momentos y le agradecía infinitamente el haber sacrificado su vida por la felicidad de la persona amada – para su padre fue una persona muy especial a la que quiso mucho y su pérdida fue algo doloroso para él y por ende para mí, es por eso que cada año por esta fecha la visita para agradecerle el acto tan especial que hizo por nosotros – una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven ya que el recuerdo la había hecho recordar todos esos sentimientos guardados desde aquel día

Ambos chicos callaron ante la explicación de su madre, ahora entendían el porque por aquella época su padre desaparecía y su madre se ponía triste, la joven madre se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no notó la sombra que se acercaba sigilosa hacia ella, los niños por el contrario pudieron ver con sorpresa el rostro de aquella persona que era tan familiar para ambos.

Poso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y la abrazo con ternura y cariño tratando con esto de que aquella agonía se alejará del ser que más amaba, la joven se sobresaltó pero sonrío con sinceridad para luego observar fijamente a los niños presentes

-Es por esa razón que viajo todos los años a la época antigua con el fin de agradecerle por la oportunidad que me ofreció, el poder verlos crecer, vivir con ustedes cada momento de sus vidas y poder disfrutar junto con su madre de todas sus travesuras, caídas y éxitos; toda mi vida le estaré en deuda por lo que me dio – con estas palabras los niños comprendieron el motivo que guiaba a sus padres hacia aquel extraño comportamiento, para sus adentros dieron gracias a la chica por la oportunidad de vida que les concedió y prometieron que en años posteriores irían a visitarla todos juntos

-Entonces creo que eso explica todo ¿verdad? – Preguntó aun temerosa la pequeña Azuka – entonces ¿Kikyo sacrifico su vida para perpetuar la nuestra? – Así es Azuka, al igual que la vida de su madre – puntualizó el padre

La pequeña saltó a los brazos de su padre y sonrío como solo ella podía hacerlo, siendo superada únicamente por su madre que ahora sonreía tan radiante y alegre como siempre; pero el pequeño aún no mostraba expresión alguna ni había dicho palabra, algo que preocupo al resto de los habitantes

Y bien que les pareció, creo que me salió bien pero no estoy segura, era un one-shot pero creo que exagere con el contenido y fue por esa razón que saque tres capítulos, impresionante pero me llevo dos días hacerlo


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno – soltó de pronto – creo que ahora todo está más claro, no te preocupes ya lo entendí todo – el pequeño se acerco a su madre y la abrazó como pocas veces lo hacía, por los alrededores de la casa se oyó un suspiro de satisfacción

-Oigan y ese suspiro? – preguntó molesto Ian, ya que tal acto no le daba buena espina y menos si su padre también lo había hecho

-Eh!! No por nada – dijeron al unísono, cosa que confirmo las sospechas del chico

-No habrán pensado que no había entendido verdad? – la vena de su sien se hacía cada vez más notoria mientras los enjuiciados tenían una sonrisa nerviosa y se miraban cómplicemente

-Como crees que yo pensaría algo de ti hermano y menos eso, tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho y jamás pensaría algo en contra tuyo – dijo solemnemente esperando que con eso las dudas desaparecieron pero logrando con esto la mirada de reproche de los mayores

-Ahora límpiate las manos y échanos la culpa, uuuuy como se ve que son tus hijos, Inuyasha – bufó la joven ante el comentario de su hija

-Qué quisiste decir con eso Aome? Yo nunca hago semejante cosa – intentó en vano limpiar su nombre pues era bien sabido que jamás aceptaría aquella acusación hacia su persona

-Lo que oíste y no me pienso retractar de ello, al menos vele el lado positivo con esto puedes estar seguro de que son tus hijos – soltó la chica "molesta" sabía que con eso lograría confundirlo

-Feh!! Bueno al menos las cosas se arreglaron y podemos seguir con nuestras labores, por cierto quiero que se arreglen los llevaré al Sengoku para visitar a los chicos – los pequeños corrieron en dirección a sus habitaciones dejando a dos personas impresionadas y anonadadas por la rapidez con que los infantes habían desaparecido formando una gota en sus cabezas, sencillamente jamás dejarían de sorprenderlos aunque fueran sus propios hijos

-No cabe duda que son tus hijos Inuyasha – la chica sonrío y volteo a ver al susodicho que le devolvía la sonrisa en igual intensidad, pero de pronto su mirada cambio de ternura y cariño a una llena de lujuria y pasión y su vista paso de sus ojos a sus labios que inconscientemente se encontraban entreabiertos al notar el cambio en el rostro de su ahora esposo

-¿Inuyasha? – Llamó Aome pero este se encontraba en otro mundo puesto que no notó como la chica se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia – ¿te encuentras bien? – algo le decía que debía alejarse de ahí pero su corazón le decía que se quedará, en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían en un ligero apretón rozando sus cuerpos con suavidad situación que estimulo los sentidos de la joven respondiendo el gesto con un suave gemido que logró despertar del trance al hanyou e incentivar el deseo en él

-¿Me amas? – preguntó sin rodeos, la joven miró con extrañeza a Inuyasha por la interrogación pues sabía que él no era de las personas que hacían ese tipo de preguntas y menos con tanta naturalidad pero entonces escabulló dentro de esas orbes ambarinas que tanto le gustaba y la hacían perderse en un mar de sentimientos y encontró el porque de su pregunta – Si, te amo Inuyasha y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes – contestó dulcemente despejando con esto cualquier duda que hubiese nacido muy posiblemente en los encuentros con Kouga que aún molestaba a Inuyasha con quitarle a Aome aunque él ya tuviese una familia con Ayame

La chica iba a preguntar el porque había decidido llevarlos a la época antigua pero toda palabra que hubiese deseado salir de su boca fue ahogada en la del joven que había cogido los dulces y suaves labios de Aome y los besaba con ternura y pasión, Aome se sorprendió ante tal acto pero tan rápido como sucedió comenzó a corresponder, las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono y el beso se empezó a volver más apasionado, una de las manos de Inuyasha comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo ya bien conocido de Aome y a delinear cada curva de su cuerpo agradeciendo a Kami el hecho de que la chica llevará falda pues le hacía más fácil las cosas

Ágilmente poso una de sus manos en la pierna de la chica acariciando con delicadeza y subiendo poco a poco por debajo de la ropa, ante tal movimiento Aome respondió subiendo lentamente su pierna hasta la cintura de Inuyasha ahogando gemidos mientras profundizaba más el beso

En eso estaban cuando….

-Oh por favor, mínimo cuando estén en su habitación y nosotros no tengamos que oírlos ni verlos – comentó con repugnancia cierto jovencito asustando a los susodichos, acto seguido se separaron haciendo que un tomate se quedara corto ante el sonrojo de sus caras

-hermano!! – Chilló la pequeña – les arruinaste el momento, que no viste que estaban muy emocionados – le aclaró mientras su dedo índice le apuntaba acusadoramente

-Eh!! Bueno… este… por lo visto ya están listos así que ya nos podemos ir – la joven trataba de evitar tocar el tema y de que su color volviera a la normalidad mientras arreglaba su ropa y su cabellera

-Es cierto lo mejor será irnos ahora para que puedan aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estaremos ahí y de paso podrán demostrar sus destrezas frente a los hijos de Miroku y sus primos – con este comentario el joven padre logró desviar la atención de sus cachorros del tema anterior incitándoles a demostrar cuan fuertes podían ser y de paso humillar un poco a su hermano

-Es cierto, lo mejor será irnos pronto para poder humillar a Sayuki y a Irlan – el lugar quedó en un sepulcral silencio mientras que tres de los habitantes observaban atónitos a la hermosa personita que correspondía aquella frase – definitivamente son hijos tuyos Inuyasha, tienen el mismo temperamento arrogante y sarcástico – acto reflejo el joven observo a la chica y a los cachorros y viceversa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto el comentario pero ciertamente no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su persona en frente de él

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que a mi hermana se le suba la loca idea de retar a cualquier criatura que se le atraviese e irreparablemente muera – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Ian que comenzó su caminar calmado hacia la salida de la casa seguido por su hermana que iba comentando el como derrotaría a las chicas, los jóvenes padres observaron la escena haciendo que imágenes de recuerdos surcaran sus mentes, movieron las cabezas en señal de resignación y comenzaron a caminar cuando unos objetos llamaron la atención de Aome mientras una venita en su sien se hacía cada vez más grande y apretaba sus puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieran blancos por la fuerza que usaba, amenazadoramente volteo hacia sus inocentes infantes al entender el porque de su insistencia en irse

-Mis lindos querubines – agregó en forma sarcástica que logró atraer la atención de los jóvenes y una mirada nerviosa y de temor de su cónyuge, los pequeños al notar que habían sido descubiertos intentaron correr hacia la puerta pero por arte de magia su madre había llegado antes y cerró violentamente la puerta anteponiéndose a ellos y con mirada sepulcral siguió – no creen que se están olvidando de algo mis angelitos – estaba claro no los dejaría ir hasta que hubieran entregado aquellos objetos cosa que no les agrado mucho, no porque no quisieran dárselo a esa persona sino que simplemente ellos no eran de los que entregaban cosas pero ante la mirada amenazadora de su queridísima madre pues no tuvieron otra opción

-De acuerdo – contestaron al unísono mientras se dirigían al comedor la pequeña observo a su padre – papá podrías acompañarnos por favor – Inuyasha obedeció al instante y tomando la mano de la pequeña entró al comedor

Azuka se soltó de su padre y corrió hacía la mesa, agarro lo que con tanto esmero había estado elaborando por dos semanas, se acerco a su padre y con timidez extendió sus brazos entregándole aquello que estaba dedicado a él, Inuyasha tomo las cosas y observo una hermosa tarjeta con un portalapiceros muy original, hecho de madera pura con tallados antiguos acerca de youkais, hanyous y humanos, sonrió ante la observación, se encuclilló hasta quedar al tamaño de su hija y con amor la abrazo – Feliz día del padre, papá – decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo y sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí

- No, gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz mi pequeña Azuka – el momento le trajo el recuerdo de su hermosa madre cuando le contaba acerca de cuando el formara una familia – lo has hecho tú sola? – Preguntó apreciando el regalo – si, papá lo hice yo con mis manitas – aclaró mientras mostraba al frente sus dos manos y le sonreía dulcemente al tiempo que éste respondía de igual forma agregando un beso en la frente

Levantó la mirada sin deshacer el abrazo observando al joven que se encontraba frente suyo, delicadamente se separó de su hija y se acercó al pequeño se miraron fijamente por un instante hasta que la mirada del pequeño cayó en dirección al suelo mientras le entregaba los objetos, Inuyasha tomó las cosas y observó que también había una tarjeta sencilla pero original que contenía el mismo mensaje que el de su hija y curioso observo que el otro objeto era muy peculiar pero igualmente importante, era el tallado de un gran monstruo el cual su hijo admiraba fervientemente sin saber con certeza el porque de su admiración hacía aquel ser, pero su padre pudo notar entonces de quien era aquella escultura, que si se observaba con detalle contenía a una persona y que al parecer el youkai protegía con dedicación, la persona que protegía era una mujer hermosa sin duda, se encuclilló y le dijo – Muchas gracias hijo son muy hermosas – ante estas palabras el chico se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de su padre mientras esbozaba una pequeña pero visible sonrisa

Feliz día papá – Inuyasha sonrío sabía que a su hijo le costaba decir lo que sentía y que a veces su orgullo se anteponía al igual que le pasaba a él por eso le entendía y le dejaba ser como quisiera cuando estaba con él – Sabes quienes son estos seres y porque te apasiona tanto su leyenda – preguntó sabiendo lo que el pequeño respondería – No papá, no se quienes son, pero cada vez que mamá me cuenta la historia me gusta y a veces sueño con aquel relato por eso talle lo que he soñado – contestó inquieto el joven ante la pregunta de su padre lo conocía bien y sabia que no se lo había preguntado al azar algo le diría que posiblemente le gustaría

-Buenos estos personajes son tus abuelos y la historia que Aome te cuenta es su vida – su sonrisa aumento al ver como tanto su hijo como la pequeña abrían sus ojos ante tal confesión – eso no puede ser posible porque entonces querría decir que somos nietos directos del gran Inu No Taisho y que se sepa nadie ha sabido nada de su linaje – la pequeña demostró su dote en la lectura cosa que Aome agradeció interiormente – es cierto hijos su padre es el hijo de Inu No Taisho y esa mujer que protege es la madre de Inuyasha su nombre es Izayo – comento mientras observaba como sus hijos los miraban expectantes – es por eso que su apellido es Taisho y que yo no soy específicamente diferente a él, pensé que habían notado esas similitudes – preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo que su hijo se molestará y comenzará así una pequeña disputa entre padre e hijo

Tanto madre como hija se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron mientras se encaminaban al pozo dejando que continuarán con su pequeño debate de acerca de quien tenía la razón, poco antes de que entraran al cuarto en el cual se encontraba la unión de ambos tiempos fueron alcanzadas por los chicos – Bueno, al menos nos hubieran esperado no creen – bufó molestó el pequeño mientras su padre reía fuertemente ante el reclamo del pequeño – No es para tanto sabes que igual podríamos haberlas alcanzado después – dicho comentario solo logró molestar aún más al infante pero desapareció cuando su hermana le tomo la mano y lo obligó a cruzar primero dejando solos a los padres


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha – llamó la joven ante el joven que se preparaba para cruzar, fue entonces cuando notó cuanto había cambiado desde cuando se conocieron, tuvieron sus aventuras y derrotaron a Naraku, su haori había sido sustituido por un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca algo ajustada a su bien formado cuerpo y sus orejas podían ser observada por todas aquellas personas que supieran de la identidad del joven pero para los que no simplemente no las veían, su largo cabello plateado no había cambiado y sus ojos, ah esos ojos que la volvían loca

Sintió como el viento jugo con sus hebras haciéndolas mecer juguetonamente mientras la luz solar le iluminaba débilmente el rostro, cerró por unos instantes los ojos tratando de sentir las palabras que se encontraban guardadas y que solamente aquella persona que pudiera tomarse el tiempo entendería, Inuyasha veía complaciente el rostro de Aome que reflejaba paz y tranquilidad se acerco cuidadoso hacia donde ella se encontraba pues no quería perturbar aquel hermoso panorama que estaba observando embelesado

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su encuentro en el árbol sagrado, ella jamás había cambiado su forma de ser y seguía siendo aquella niña que él había jurado proteger aun a costa de su propia vida, observó detalladamente el fino rostro de la chica sus pestañas negras y abundantes, aquellas cejas delgadas y finas que hacían lucir su faz como un hermoso ángel enviado a la Tierra para que le enseñará todo aquello de lo que había sido privado y dando amor incondicional con muestras claras como lo eran sus dos cachorros y el haber permanecido a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias

Ante ese pensamiento el recuerdo de su posible pérdida ensombreció su rostro, pensar que por unos instantes ella pudo haber muerto, si no hubiera sido porque Kikyo entregó las pocas almas que le quedaban hacia Aome para que pudieran derrotar a Naraku ese ser que solamente intento crear caos y destrucción en la vida de todos pero que al fin había sido eliminado, ella estaría en el más allá. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos sentimientos y recordar todas las cosas hermosas que había vivido y que viviría junto a su familia

Sintió una mirada insistente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquellos que la hacían olvidarse de todo a su alrededor sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta que levemente fueron cerrando sus ojos acortando la distancia con un beso suave mientras movían al ritmo sus bocas, las manos de la chica se dirigieron al cuello de Inuyasha mientras que las manos de él encerraron la cintura de Aome aprisionándola y pegándola más hacía él como intentando que nunca se alejará, continuaron así por algún tiempo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno y se vieron obligados a separarse, hasta que Aome se anticipo y dijo – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – el rostro de Aome se torno con un ligero rojo percibido por Inuyasha que sin dejarla presto atención a todo aquello que la chica quisiera decirle pues sentía que si la soltaba algo muy importante de él se alejaría aunque supiera que ella jamás le abandonaría

Creo que vamos a tener que desocupar una habitación y comprar ropa nueva – pauso un momento mientras reía por el rostro de confusión del hanyou que no entendía ni maíz de lo que le acaba de decir, así que prosiguió buscando cuidadosamente las palabras exactas para decir tal acontecimiento – Qué quieres decir con ropa nueva, acaso los cachorros arruinaron la que tenían o tú decidiste hacer un closet nuevo – ante tales palabras Aome solo atinó a reír, a pesar de que Inu ya llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo en la época actual todavía encontraba divertido oír como hablaba con tanta naturalidad sobre las cosas de la época moderna, el hanyou no hallaba que era tan divertido pero le alegraba que ella riera como siempre lo hacía haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajará ante aquella melodía

-No tontito – dijo en tono divertido – me refiero a comprar mamelucos, biberones, pañales, una cuna, un velo para que los zancudos no lo piquen en la noche y posiblemente tengamos que buscar los intercomunicadores eso sin contar que tendremos que comprar mucho café para la noche porque seguramente no nos dejará dormir como lo hicieron Ian y Azuka, pero aún así será divertido claro que tendremos también que comprar un carruaje nuevo porque el de los niños ya no sirve, de tanto que jugaban a tirarse cosas creo que lo arruinaron – decía pensativamente mientras el chico frente suyo asimilaba con rapidez cada término emanado de ese exquisito paladar, entonces comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras

-Eso quiere decir que estás embarazada – preguntó con nerviosismo y Aome afirmaba con la cabeza las suposiciones de Inuyasha, fue tanta se alegría que no pudo evitar tomar en brazos a Aome y lanzarla al aire mientras la chica ponía un rostro de susto al verse arriba de la copa de los árboles en menos de cinco segundos y descendía estrepitosamente causándole por un instante vértigo hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándola volteó el rostro hasta encontrarse con la de Inuyasha y observó con satisfacción la indiscutible alegría del chico mientras este la besaba con fervor y le susurraba palabras hermosas logrando que la chica se sonroja violentamente y lo viera lujuriosamente con una mirada cómplice

-Gracias Aome por darme el mejor regalo del día del padre, no sabes lo que feliz que me haces – al tiempo que sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella y los incitaban a moverse de forma uniforme y armónica – por supuesto que haremos todo lo que dijiste pero ya se lo comentaste a los cachorros? – preguntó curioso mientras se separaba del beso – niños Inuyasha, no cachorros – no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera él no dejaba de nombrar a los niños con el término de cachorros pero que se le iba a hacer algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y talvez era eso lo que ella amaba de él, pues a pesar de haber aceptado vivir con ella su forma de ser jamás había cambiado y no lo haría, suavemente entrelazo sus dedos y sonriendo dijo – Feliz día del Padre Inuyasha – finalizó mientras miraba como los rayos del sol teñían el cielo con colores rojizos y naranja marcando con esto el atardecer

Talvez solo entonces podría decir que su vida era tranquila y que ahora Inuyasha tenía todo aquello que le había sido prohibido y mientras él fuera feliz ella también lo sería, fueron tantos los sufrimientos por los cuales tuvo que pasar su amor para probar lo fuerte que era que inclusive la muerte fue parte de ellos y en esos momentos fue que demostraban cuan unidos podían ser que podían llamar al otro para que volviera a la vida, Inuyasha sentía que la vida le premiaba por todo el sufrimiento y observo con detenimiento cada momento de su vida y de cómo a todos se les recompenso igualmente incluso hasta el malhumorado de Sesshoumaru claro que aún no entendía como se había podido quedar con Kagura pero eso no era de su interés así que voto la idea de preguntar

Aome rompió suavemente el beso – Inuyasha que decía la tarjeta – la curiosidad la estaba matando pues sus hijos en ningún momento la habían dejado leerla – pues… - sacó de sus bolsillos una de las tarjetas y se las pasó, desdobló finamente el papel y leyó:

_Feliz día del Padre_

_Tú que estás cuando más te necesito_

_Me prestas tu hombro en momentos de angustia_

_Y disfrutas conmigo las casualidades del destino_

_Ser que enfrenta la vida con valentía_

_En la satisfacción de tu invisible sonrisa_

_Con presencia buscas brindar apoyo_

_Ligero como cuando el mar suelta la brisa_

_Que nos envuelve en la tarea de cada día_

_Las situaciones nos unen cada vez más_

_Aun cuando ya no estés más a mi lado_

_Quiero decirte que te admirare tanto como al mar_

_No obstante aun seré un lago_

_No olvides que formas parte de mí_

_Y que no importa la distancia que nos separe_

_Mi corazón buscará tu presencia con frenesí_

_Para entonces una vez más poder oír lo que tanto espere_

_Aunque tus palabras sean dichas por el viento_

_Que gustoso enviciará mis oídos con las melodías_

_Que de tu corazón salgan sin alineamiento_

_Para demostrar todas aquellas alegrías_

_Por ser como eres y estar conmigo_

_Por ser consejero, protector y amigo_

_Por mostrarme el mundo tal cual es_

_Y por formar parte de tu ser_

_Feliz Día del Padre_

Sonrió complaciente al saber que sus hijos tenían el corazón tan grande, puro e inocente como el de su amado hanyou, él por su parte estaba seguro de que mientras Aome estuviera a su lado él jamás estaría solo, nunca y menos ahora que contaba con tres hermosos cachorros… mmm… aunque pensándolo bien si tenían más a él no le molestaría solo esperaba que Aome estuviera de acuerdo con él pues su idea era tener al menos veinte cachorros

¿Acaso era mucho pedir? – Pensó inocentemente mientras sus labios se apoderaban nuevamente de los de su mujer, su hembra, que llevaba en el cuello la marca inconfundible de que le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más

Quiero felicitar a todos los papás del mundo en su día aunque todos los días hay que expresarle a nuestros guías cuanto los queremos y para aquellos que ya no tienen a su padre físicamente recuerden que él se encuentra cuidándolos día a día desde el cielo y que siempre estarán ahí para cuando queramos hablar

No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios, quejas y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, nos vemos pronto

Nunca es tarde para celebrar el día del padre

"Libérate de todo aquello que te impide alzar el vuelo del triunfo"

_César Guzmán_


End file.
